


69 (Cents)

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cents, Chickens, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Money, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Wow, chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie and Richie go to McDonalds. But tragedy strikes when Eddie in turn pulls out his money... And Richie, of course, is inappropriate.Oneshot/drabble





	69 (Cents)

Eddie and Rich had gone to McDonalds for a snack. This wasn't Eddie's idea for a healthy snack though, mind you--he felt very strongly about making that known. No, this was just something cheap and quick for them to eat and talk through. Not something he'd eat without Richie being there either.

There was a lot of shit he didn't do without Richie Tozier. He seemed to bring out the worst (best?) in him. 

Eddie stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled out a handful of change. Two quarters, a dime, and nine pennies. His face fell immediately. 

"I-I only have sixty-nine cents..." he said sadly. 

Richie, of course, just smirked. Dirty, naughty mind... "You know what that means, right?"

He didn't see his face though. Good thing too, because Eddie always had to just put up with his best friend's bullshit. 

"It means I don't have enough for chicken nuggets..."


End file.
